Domino High School Musical
by RainwaterRevolution
Summary: Atem meets Anzu at his school, and they get a callback for the school musical. Angel & Crystaline aren't that pleased about it, and will do anything to get the parts! High School Musical in the YuGiOh style! YxC, AxA, and JxM! Please review! CHAP 2 ADDED!
1. Who's Who

**Who's Who**

**Atem as Troy Bolton**

**Anzu Mazaki as Gabriella Montez**

**Crystaline as Sharpey Evans**

**Angel as Ryan Evans**

**Mai Valentine as Taylor**

**Joey Wheeler as Chad**

**Yugi Mutou as Ziek**

**Trinity as Kelly**

**Aknamkanon as Troy's Dad**

**Others**

**Rainwater, Skyler, Kisara, and Cerika**.

A/N: I Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or High School Musical!!

Well, I obviously recovered from that darn Writer's Block, but the first chapter won't go up until I do chapters for another fic of mine. Sorry that 'cha have to wait, but I wanna make sure that everyone likes the order of characters I chose. The 'Others' Will only appear in one chapter, so they aren't listed in the main cast. Until next update,

_.:Crystaline:._


	2. Chapter 1: The Start of Something New

**A/N: I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH, OR HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL AND IT'S SONGS!**

**I hope the characters I picked are okay for this story! Here's the first chapter! The song is stuck in my head now. Haha.. **

_.:Chapter 1 - The Start of Something New:._

It's New Years Eve in Domino City. Everyone is just having a blast at the party. Everyone was waiting for the New Year to start by singing Kareoke all night. Over on a couch was Anzu Mazaki. She was reading a book on dance moves instead of partying with the others. Her mother walked twords her. "Anu." she said, "It's New Years Eve." she took the book away from Anzu, "You've read enough on your 'moves' already."

"Ohhh, but Mom!" Anzu started to protest, "I just got to my favorite-!"

"Ah." Her mom stopped her, "The party? Ring a bell?"

"Can I please have my book back?" Anzu begged. Her mother sighed and gave her the book. "Thanks."

"Come on, Anu." her mother grabbed her hand as they both walked away.

**-**

Cerika walked into the room and saw her husband and son playing Basketball. "C'mon! It's the championships that are comin' up!"Aknamkanon said. "Am I going left?" Atemu question to his father behind him. "Yes! You take it..Um..."

"Downtown?"

"Yes!" Aknamkanon said.

"Like this, Father?" Atemu did exactly what his father wanted to see.

"Perfect!" his father said, "That's it, Atemu! We need to see that in the game!" They started blabbing about basketball. "Boys?" Cerika interrupted, she then started walking to them. "Did you guys forget that there's a party tonight?"

"Yes.." Atemu & Aknamkanon said.

"Oi. Atemu, they have a kiddie party down in the Freestyle Club."

Atemu gained a confused look on his face. It had to be forever since his mother said that. "_Kiddie_ party?"

"Young Adults! Just go, please?"

"Fine, Mother." Atemu walked out to get out of his team uniform and into something for the party.

**-**

Atemu made his way though the crowd to be near the Kareoke stage. A little far off, Anzu sat on a chair by the Kareoke stage as well. "All right!" the announcer said, "How 'bout that for a couple of Snowborders?" As the couple that just sung came off the stage, the announcer started up again. "Who's gonna rock the house next?" The crowed both jeered and cheered. "Huh?"

As if on cue, a spotlight shined on Atemu. "Oh ho ho!" the announcer said. Atemu just gained a 'what?' look on his face. A spotlight shinnied on Anzu, too. "You, and you!" the announcer said as the crowd dragged Atemu & Anzu onto the Kareoke stage.

Atemu protested about singing "Guys, sorry, I can't sin-GUYS!" Even though he said he couldn't sing, they dragged Atemu onto the stage anyway. Atemu & Anzu were now on the stage together. Anzu kept looking away whenever Atemu looked at her. The announcer cane up on the stage to give Atem his microphone. "Ya know, you guys might thank me for this!" as he walked off, he saw no reaction from the two. "..Or not.."

The song introduction played. Atemu saw that his part was first, and he began to sing.

**Living in my own world,  
Didn't understand,**

Atemu cleared his throat after those two parts of the song.

**That anything can happen,  
When you take a chance,**

Seeing that Anzu looked nervous, he started to walk off, but...

_I never believed in,_

He stopped walking when he heard Anzu's voice. He turned around and watched her sing the next line.

_What I couldn't see,_

Atemu walked back to his microphone and started singing again.

_I never opened my heart,_

**Ohhh,**

_To all the possibilities,_

Anzu began smiling as she continued to sing her part.

_Ohhh,_

Atemu & Anzu continued to sing, both still a bit nervous.

_**I know **__that something has changed,_

_**Never felt this way,**_

_And right here tonight,_

_**This could be the start,  
Of something new,**_

_**It feels so right,  
To be here with you,**_

_**Ohhh,**_

_**And now looking in your eyes,**_

Atemu & Anzu looked at each other at last and both smiled at each other.

_I feel in my heart,_

**feel in my heart,**

_**The start of something new,**_

**Ohhh, Yeah,**

Atemu was getting the hang of singing, and was no longer nervous.

**Now who'd of ever thought that,**

"Yeah!" The crowd yelled as Atemu took off his Jacket.

**Mmm,**

_**We'd both be here tonight**_,

**Ohhh,**

_Yeah,_

Anzu was no longer nervous and started moving to the music just a little.

**  
**_And the world looks so much brighter,_

**Brighter, brighter,**

_Ohhh,  
With you by my side,_

**By my side,**

Atemu moved a little bit closer to Anzu. 

_**I know that something has changed,**_  
_**Never felt this way,**__  
I know it for __**real**_,

Atemu moved closer to Anzu which made her back up. She was about the fall of the stage, then Atemu grabbed her hand and helped her get back up.

_**This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you**_,

_**Ohhh,  
And now looking in your eyes,  
I feel in my heart,  
The start of something new,**_

Atemu began singing next as Anzu watched, holding onto the microphone. _**  
**_

**I never knew that it could happen,  
Till it happened to me,**

**Ohhh, yeah,**

While he sung that part, Anzu laughed a little at how he was moving. **  
**_**I didn't know it before,  
But now it's easy to see,**_

_**Ohhh,**_

Both Atemu and Anzu began singing the last part of the song holding hands. _**  
**_  
_**It's the start,  
Of something new,  
It feels so right,**_

Atemu was having fun with Anzu. He didn't even know her name yet. Anzu didn't know his, either. _**  
**_

_**To be here with you,**_

_**Ohhh,  
And now looking in your eyes,**_

Atemu's grin kept Anzu singing. She actually liked singing up there with him, despite that one

incident...

_**I feel in my heart,  
**_

_**That it's the start,  
Of something new,  
**_

"_I think I should giver her own solo.."_ Atemu thought. He stopped singing, and she looked like she didn't even care about that she was singing alone.

_**It feels so right,  
**__To be here with you,_

**Ohhh, **_**Ohhh,**_

The crowd was cheering for the two, and clapping with the song. Atemu and Anzu seemed like they were ignoring it.

_**  
And now looking in your eyes,  
I feel in my heart,**_

**feel in my heart,**

The song was coming to an end, and the feeling between Atemu and Anzu was beginning to vanish. They began looking shocked at what they just did.

_**  
**__The start of something new_,  
**Start of something new,**

_**Start of something new**_

With the song now over, the crowd cheered loudly. "I'm Atemu!" He said, holding out his hand. "Anzu!" The brunette said back, shaking his hand.

_-_

There you go! Hope you like it! Why did I come up with this? Anzu's birthday is right after High School Musical 2's premiere, that's why! Oh, and the incident that Anzu went through will be revealed next chapter. See ya!

_.:Crystaline:._


	3. Chapter 2: Back In School

**A/N: I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH! Or High School Musical!**

**Thanks to my reviewers! Here's the next chapter! I hope you like it!**

_-_

_.:Chapter 2 - Back In School:._

Atemu & Anzu went outside as it was snowing. "You sing wonderfully!"

"Your not so bad yourself, Atemu!" The two came to a stop and just had a little chat. "Do you sing? Like for school chorus or anything?" Atemu asked. "Only church choir." Anzu said.

"Do you do solos?"

"One. I looked out at everyone in the audience, and next thing I knew I was looking up at the ceiling. Ever since then, I haven't done any solos."

"Um..so.."

"Do you like Dancing?"

"Kind of. If you count doing basketball."

"Well, if you twirl a lot, that's kinda like dancing."

"Guess I like dancing, then." Atemu grinned at the brunette as she laughed. "Oh! Do you have a cell phone number?"

"Oh, yeah!" Anzu said. They both got their cell phones and exchanged numbers. They were exchanging numbers as fireworks went off. Afterwards, Atemu tried to talk to her again. "You know, singing with you was the most fun I've had on vacation. So where do you live?" He looked where she was and she was gone. She looked back at her number and picture that was on his cell phone. "Anzu..."

-Two Days later-

Atemu got of the bus and high-fived Joey; his best friend. Yugi, another friend of his, was walking behind them. "Hey, Atemu!" Joey said, "You know what you're gonna have up high above everyone in the Gym?"

"What?"

"A trophy! The championships are only two weeks away!"

"Perfect."

Atemu and he friends walked into school. Crystaline made the trio split up to just let her through. "Ooh. The Ice Princess is back. Ya know what she did all this vacation?"

"What?" Yugi asked. "Shopping for mirrors!" Joey said. Everyone laughed at that, but Yugi just shook his head. Mai and her friends from the Dance team watched as Atemu and his friends walked away. "Behold the Basketball Boys heralding the new year." the bell rang and Mai waved goodbye to her friends.

-

In another part of the school, Anzu and her mother were walking around. "Mom, my stomach..."

"It's okay." her mother said, "It's natural to be nervous on your first day at a new school." Anzu sighed. "But I don't want to be the school freaky Dance girl again."

"Just be yourself." Her mother began walking away. "I'll pick you up at 4!" Anzu waved her mom goodbye. She walked into Miss Sky's class, a drama class, and sat down.

-

A/N: Please note that Miss Sky is Rainwater's mother. Along with Rika's. (Rainwater's sister)

Oh, and the incident that Anzu went through, if you couldn't tell, was the solo incident. Go back and read it if you didn't catch it.

Next chapter is coming up! And I put this up as High School Musical is on on Disney Chanel. HA!

_.:Crystaline:._


End file.
